Aleena Erlan
= Aleena Erlan = Known Information Aleena returned in April of the 7th year Adelrune after being killed 1000 years ago by a demon that had been under her control, confused by the new, confusion that was Tear. She had lived in the time that the Effendal had just come to Tear. Aleena was 250 when she had died, and had just taken for Flight of the Sparrows a few years earlier, her name being The Crown of the Sun. The Effendal, though younger than most in her House, is nobility of House Defestrae, and was a leader of the Oni'Ven. Her mind is still somewhat clouded after returning, and only remembers some of her previous life. She's very curious to this new day and age of Solace, specifically with the relations of human and Effendal, and she is interested to see how it works out. The member of House Delfestrae sides with the relations with the humans, and is almost annoyed with the way the politics within House Delfestrae are being handled, believing that the nobles should be working together, and shouldn't be putting their own desires before the Delfestrae. During July of the 7th year of Adelrune, there had been shrines to the Old Gods appearing around Solace. Aleena was curious as to where they came from, and enjoyed listening to Kaelier, a fellow Delfestrae, whom she had returned with, discuss her new found belief in them. It wasn't until Hakkaua had died, that she had any desire to pray or support others praying, and they claimed that they could pray to Crow, and get him out of the kennals in Eden's realm. Aleena supported this and went to support those who wanted to pray to Crow, and then to Hawk, as well. It wasn't until it was mentioned that she should pray to Lion that the thought had even crossed her mind. It had made sense. Aleena, being annoyed of the lack of unity within the Delfestrae nobility, and with the impending Effendal civil war, had a desire to step up and lead through this time of confusion. She knew that praying to Lion would help give her clarity to what to do. Aleena, as well as the five others who had gone to pray to Lion, had all converted to the Old Ways, with Lion as their main deity. Aleena knows that being newly returned, that she is not the strongest yet, but she is going to do whatever it takes to fight for what she knows to be right, and is doing everything she can to better herself. Status Number of pins Allies Aleena is still at the stage where she's getting to know who is who in Solace, but naturally has grown closer to the Effendal than to the humans. The ones she trusts most are: * Laela * Naia * Kaelier * Tämríen * Sigil * Laurel Bay * Kethrii * Niemi, whom she remembers from 1000 years ago. Enemies Aleena is still trying to figure out who exactly she trusts. As far as enemies go, that's truly only those that are a threat to Solace and the Effendal. Obituaries Rumors * Quotes * Memorable things that your Character has said. Character Inspirations * I just really like Daenerys Targaryen and want her to be like her. Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them.